Undisclosed Desires
by Ayakomezza
Summary: Songfict seperti judulnya. Segala unek-unek seorang kakek 4000 tahun mengenai country besar tetangganya itu, Russia. 'Kau tak perlu membeliku da , karena aku ada di sini.' WARNING: Sho-ai, One-sided, short. RnR? :3


**Malah nulis songfict -_-**

**Yosh! Tanpa berlama-lama lagi**

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia ****Axis Powers ****belong to Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei**

** Undisclosed Desires sung by MUSE, created by Bellamy & Matt**

**Genre: Romance, Comfort **

**Pairing: Russia/China a.k.a. RoChu :3**

**Warning: Country Names Used, content of Shounen Ai, One-sided (China`s POV), bold itu lirik lagunya, pendek**

**Oh ya Rated T fo save ^^**

**Enjoy~~**

**.**

**.**

**I know you've suffered**

Itu kau, Russia aru! Ketika kumenengok ke belakang, pada sejarahmu, aku tak bisa melanjutkannya aru! Itu terlalu mengerikan dan tidak bisa dimaafkan! Kau harus menghadapi pemerintahan yang keras dan hidup yang dingin diiringi pertumpahan darah aru! Bahkan aku tak tahu apa manis-pahit hidupku selama 4000 tahun ini dapat disamakan dengan penderitaan milikmu, Russia!

**But I don`t want you to hide**

Menurutku, kau itu selalu bersembunyi aru! Memata-mataiku menggunakan topeng Shinatty-chan, atau sekedar mengintip country lain dari balik tembok dengan tatapan horor. Kadang kulihat kau mencengkeram tembok itu dengan keras, bagaikan sedang meluapkan kepedihan di dalam pelukan seseorang. Mungkin aru, kau telah terbiasa menggunakan tembok dingin sebagai pelampiasanmu, menyentuhkan tubuh dan hatimu yang telah dihujam berbagai senjata pada benda mati itu. Menggunakan bahan sintetis Shinatty-chan untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu. Jangan seperti itu! Jangan bersembunyi aru! Koko ni aru yo~

**It's cold and loveless**

**I won't let you be denied**

Di sana dingin ya aru? Apa kau selalu dihantui General Winter? Pantas saja kulitmu yang putih itu terasa sangat keras bila kau menyentuhku aru!

Kenapa banyak orang yang takut padamu? Membencimu? Padahal aku tahu sikapmu selama ini dikarenakan masa lalumu. Dulu, banyak orang di sekitarmu aru! Tapi, tak ada cinta untukmu di sana . Mereka hanya mencintai diri mereka sendiri agar tidak dilukai olehmu, aru! Bahkan pernah kau hampir diusir dari G8 aru! Aku tahu juga Japan sangan membencimu. Walaupun ia adikku, kadang-kadang aku ingin sekali memberinya sedikit pelajaran aru! Begitu juga bagi yang lain yang telah menolakmu untuk berteman! Wajahmu yang selalu disertai senyuman itu selalu membayangiku, meskipun ada kepedihan di baliknya, aku-aku akan membopongmu dari belakang aru!

**Soothing, I'll make you feel pure**

Aku akan mencoba menenangkanmu... dengan masakanku aru! Banyak jenis yang bisa kau pilih dari negaraku! Aiyaaaah!

_'China-kun, aku ingin kau membagi kehangatan tubuhmu denganku da~, baru aku bisa tenang'_

Kau banyak maunya!

**Trust me, you can be sure**

Di antara deru nafas yang memburu, sebelum kau benar-benar bersatu denganku

_'Apa...benar tidak apa-apa, China-kun?_' violetmu menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Percayalah, tak apa-apa aru. Aku senang bisa berbagi kehangatan denganmu...

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**

Sebagai orang yang lebih tua darimu, aku harus menghilangkan unsur kekerasan dari dirimu aru! Bukan kekerasan yang telah dilakukan masa lalu padamu, kau juga tak suka jika kuungkit itu. Tapi kekerasan yang akan kau lakukan pada orang lain aru, contohnya pada trio Baltik.

_'Da~, tapi aku suka `bermain` dengan mereka. Kalau tidak bermain aku sedih~'_

Bagaimana kalau bermain bersamaku? KIta bisa memasak bersama aruuu~! Atau kau bisa meminjam Shinatty-chan milikku. Dan aku akan membantumu membuat matryoshka! Banyak hal yang bia kita lakukan bersama aru neee~

_'Kalau begitu, permainan berbagi kehangatan itu harus masuk juga kan?'_

Aiyaaaah!

**I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask**

Aku pernah jalan-jalan ke Moskow aru! Meskipun dingin, aku sukaaaaaa di sana! Bangunannya seperti istana, masakannya pun lumayan. Mungkin struktur inilah yang mengadopsi kilau violet dan wajah indahmu yang menarik untukku. Tapi di balik itu semua, masih ada kegelapan yang mengerikan aru! Kumohon, lenyapkan semua hal mengerikan di balik topeng, senyummu itu! Ubahlah Moskow dan raut wajahmu dari topeng menjadi kau yang sesungguhnya aru!

**I want exorcise the demons from your past**

Seandainya bisa, sejak lama aku ingin menghajar pihak-pihak yang telah membuatmu menderita. Tapi setelah kupikir aru, jika saja penderitaan itu tidak ada, mungkin kau akan menjadi country yang bahagia dan disukai banyak orang, punya banyak teman. Dan jika itu terjadi, mungkin kau takkan pernah melirikku aru!

**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

Kau selalu berkeinginan untuk mengambil alih, memonopili, atau apakah itu kepada negara-negara di Selatan. Aku benci hak seperti itu aru!

_'Di sana hangat da'_

Kalau memang mau yang hangat, kau liburan saja ke sana aru! Lagipula tidak ekonimis bila kau terus berada di sana, kau kan masih punya negara untuk diurus aru!

_'Kalau begitu, kita pergi bersama, China-kun yang bayar ya ahaha~'_

Ugh, seenaknya saja kau! Dengan SANGAT BERAT HATI kuiyakan pernyataanmu itu, tapi nanti harus bayar 3 kali lipat aru!

**You trick your lovers**

**That you're wicked and divine**

Oh ya, kau masih punya keluarga, kakak dan adik bukan Russia? Aiyaaah kalau aku hanya punya adik-adik yang lu—

_'Hubungan China-kun dengan adik-adiknya berbeda dari hubunganku dengan Ukraine dan Belarus'_

Aku tahu kok, kakakmu itu sering meninggalkanmu untuk mencari teman di Uni-Eropa, tapi itu kan tidak jauh beda dari kau yang selalu saja mencari teman aru! Apa salahnya untuk mendekatinya lagi?

_'Kalau terlalu dekat, aku khawatir mereka akan menjadi takut padaku da~'_

EEEEEEEHH? Apa maksudnya aru? Lalu kau menjelaskan tentang ketakutanmu terhadap Belarus yang mengerikan, sehingga kau tak mau dekat-dekat padanya. Aiyaah, pantas saja aku selalu merasa seperti ingin dibacok olehnya aru, hiiiii!

**You may be a sinner**

**But your innocence is mine**

Aku, kau, dan country lain adalah pendosa aru. Bagaimana mungkin kita yang telah hidup lebih lama ini tidak punya banyak dosa aru? Tapi melihat senyummu yang hanya ditujukan padaku, senyum tanpa ada rasa diskriminasi sama sekali. Melihat kau dengan polosnya menanamkan bunga matahari di halamanku, meneriakkan kata 'Vodkaaa' berulang kali dengan alunan suara lembutmu yang selalu kusukai itu. Kutahu kau pendosa, kau telah ternodai oleh darah dan kebusukan pemerintahmu, Tapi kadang kau terlihat seperti anak-anak Russia, anak yang masih putih tanpa noda, dan aku suka itu aru! Seandainya hal seperti itu bisa dibeli aru, aku ingin membeli semuanya!

**.**

"Kau tak perlu membeliku da~"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Karena aku kan sudah di sini, atau... mungkin kau punya 'Russia' lain? Kolkol—"

"Tentu saja tidak aru!"

"China-kun, terima kasih da~"

"Aiyaaah! Untuk apa Russi—" bibir itu terkunci, sang kolkhoz kita siap 'berbagi kehangatan' dengan country berwajah oriental itu.

**Owari da ze~**

**Aiyaaah! Fail fail fail! Saya gak masukin semua lirik lagunya, maaf... Okay saya minta maaf juga ya senpai-tachi kalau abal, kalau ada typo, kesalahan genre dll. Seandainya saya ngikutin sejarahnya Russia dan China mungkin bisa lebih bagus, tapi saya malas baca baris-baris panjang itu *plak! Saya juga telah berusaha membuat mereka se-IC mungkin m(_ _)m**

**Akhir kata, review ya! Bukan flame ^^**

**REVIEW-TTE KUDASAI? :D/**


End file.
